When I Was Your Man
by ParkNuna
Summary: Kau memang tidak mengandungku selama sembilan bulan,tapi kau menyusuiku selama enam tahun,jadi seharusnya kau juga merindukanku,Byun Baekhyun...Jika kau tak bisa kembali untukku,maka kembalilah demi anak-anak...Demi Jesper & Jackson. CHANBAEK/GS/DRAMA/ROMANCE/FAMILY/MARRIAGE LIFE/NC/RATE M
1. Chapter 1

**CAST**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Park Jesper**

 **\- Park Jackson**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **GS/CHANBAEK/DRAMA/MARRIAGE LIFE/ROMANCE/FAMILY/RATE M**

Semula,Chanyeol tak begitu akrab dengan spatula,penggorengan,ataupun alat tempur dapur lainnya. Ia bahkan masih seringkali gagal membedakan antara gula dan garam. Garis besarnya,Chanyeol adalah seorang koki yang buruk.

Namun,keadaan memaksa Chanyeol untuk menjiwai peran barunya sebagai seorang single fighter. Sebagai seorang daddy,sekaligus mommy untuk jagoan kecilnya,Park Jackson. Tepatnya,sejak perceraiannya dengan Baekhyun setahun lalu.

Pernikahan yang telah dibangun selama tujuh tahun,akhirnya berujung kandas setelah keduanya tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk tetap bersama. Keduanya sepakat untuk mengakhirinya dengan damai,dan melanjutkan hidup masing-masing. Chanyeol dengan si bungsu Jackson,dan Baekhyun dengan si sulung Jesper.

Jerit tangis Jackson memaksa Chanyeol berlari tergopoh menghampiri si bungsu,menjeda sejenak aktivitasnya demi menenangkan Jackson yang seringkali diserang tantrum saat terjaga. Dan benar,ia mendapati Jackson tengah terisak di sudut ranjang dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Isak tangisnya terdengar menyayat dengan lelehan butiran bening yang membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

"Kenapa jagoan daddy menangis,hum?" Chanyeol tergesa menghampiri Jackson yang telah menangis sesenggukan. Tangannya sigap menghapus lelehan air mata Jackson sebelum membawanya pada sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Huwaaaaa...Mommy...Aku rindu mommy...Huwaaaa..."

Chanyeol cukup paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Mimpi buruk adalah alasan paling masuk akal yang menyebabkan Jackson tiba-tiba merindukan ibunya. Tentu saja,karena Jackson masih terlalu balita untuk mimpi basah. Ah lupakan.

"Kau mimpi buruk? Jangan takut...Ada daddy disini..."

"Aku tidak..." Jackson mencicit lirih,sepasang mata bulat yang serupa Chanyeol mengerjap sayu dengan bibir yang telah mengerucut. Detik ini,Chanyeol seolah melihat duplikat dirinya dua puluh lima tahun silam pada wajah Jackson.

"Lalu kenapa,hum? Katakan pada daddy..."

"Tapi daddy harus janji,daddy tidak boleh marah..."

Jackson mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Chanyeol. Menunggu Chanyeol menautkan kelingkingnya demi sebuah kata sepakat antara keduanya. Semacam sebuah perjanjian antar laki-laki. Laki-laki dewasa dan laki-laki seperempat dewasa.

"Kenapa daddy harus marah? Katakan...Apa yang membuatmu menangis..."

Jackson menatap tautan kelingking antara keduanya dengan binar bahagia. Diam-diam,ia mengulas senyum penuh kemenangan karena Chanyeol akhirnya mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Aku...Aku...Mengompol..."

Dan detik ini,Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya sedetik lalu.

 **...**

"Roti bakar gosong lagi? Daddy benar-benar payah..." Sebuah protes Jackson ujarkan saat ia mendapati setangkup roti berwarna exotic dengan olesan selai strawberry sebagai menu sarapannya pagi ini.

Jackson reflek mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat,menutup akses agar makanan bercitarasa absurd buatan ayahnya tak menyentuh lidahnya.

"Ini bukan gosong,hanya saja...Sedikit terlalu matang..."

Sebuah pembelaan klise yang telah Jackson hafal di luar kepala.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini...Aku mau omelete dan sosis..." Jackson melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut. Meniru style andalan Baekhyun ketika sedang merajuk pada Chanyeol.

"Kita akan terlambat kalau daddy harus memasak omelet dan sosis...Kau lihat,sebentar lagi jam tujuh..."

"Pokoknya aku mau omelete dan sosis,kalau tidak,aku tidak mau berangkat sekolah..."

"Bagaimana kalau sosisnya besok saja? Daddy janji,besok daddy akan buatkan omelet dan sosis untuk Jackson..."

"Shireooooo...Aku mau sekarang..."

Detik ini,Chanyeol tengah menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat di depan putranya yang kembali berulah nakal. Ia hanya bisa mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi saat melihat Jackson yang mulai melempar satu per satu seragam sekolahnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan kini,yang tersisa hanya selembar celana dalam bergambar iron man yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Comeon,boy... Daddy ada meeting jam delapa,kita harus berangkat sekarang..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau berangkat sekolah..." Jackson mencebik kesal. Ia membuang muka,kemudian mengurai langkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Sebuah dentuman keras terdengar dari lantai atas,tepatnya dari kamar Jackson. Jackson membanting pintunya keras-keras sebelum akhirnya mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Detik ini,Chanyeol benar-benar harus menarik lagi kata-katanya,jika Jackson adalah duplikat dirinya. Karena baginya,ia hanya menurunkan gen tampan dan rupawan pada Jackson,sedangkan sifat keras kepala ini? Pasti berasal dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membujuk Jackson agar mengakhiri rajukannya.

"Boy...Ini daddy..." Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Jackson,bersiap memulai negosiasi agar si bungsu tak mengacau agenda meetingnya dengan mogok makan sekaligus mogok sekolah seperti ini.

"Aku sedang marah...Aku tidak mau bicara dengan daddy..."

"Boy...Daddy mohon...Jangan merajuk seperti ini..."

"Aku tidak merajuk...Siapa yang merajuk?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Nanti daddy belikan eskrim dan permen kapas..."

"Eskrim dan permen kapas? Daddy pikir aku anak kecil?"

Oh ya tuhan. Chanyeol semakin frustasi. Anak kecil macam apa yang tidak mau dianggap anak kecil? Anak kecil sok dewasa ini seharusnya ingat,jika tadi pagi ia menangis meraung-raung hanya gara-gara mengompol. Chanyeol tiba-tiba was-was jika nantinya ia akan mati muda diserang hipertensi gara-gara harus mengurus Jackson seorang diri.

"Bagaimana kalau mainan baru? Robot iron man? Daddy tau kau menyukainya?"

"Jangan bujuk aku dengan mainan,aku bukan anak kecil,daddy…."

"Tapi kau masih empat tahun,boy…Haruskah daddy menganggapmu sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa?"

"Daddy bahkan tak ingat kalau besok aku lima tahun….Huwaaaaaa…..Daddy jahat…"

Raungan tangis Jackson mulai terdengar memekakan telinga. Tak hanya itu,Chanyeol juga mulai mendengar mainan yang mulai beterbangan dari dalam kamar. Sangat gaduh. Dan ia yakin,jika isi kamar Jackson kini sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah,serupa kepalanya yang juga nyaris pecah.

"Bagaimana mungkin daddy lupa? Daddy ingat….Daddy bahkan sudah menyiapkan pesta ulangtahun untukmu…"

Itu bohong. Chanyeol bahkan tak ingat jika Jackson lahir di bulan ini. Ia hanya ingat,jika bulan ini adalah bulan lahir Baekhyun. Tunggu. Kenapa jadi Baekhyun?

"Daddy bohong…"

"Untuk apa daddy bohong? Kau bisa meminta hadiah apapun pada daddy…Daddy akan memberikannya untukmu…"

"Benarkah? Apapun?"

Isak tangis yang sedari tadi memekakan telinga,kini mulai berangsur reda. Sepertinya,tawaran dari Chanyeol telah mengubah suasana hati Jackson yang semula gerimis mendung menjadi cerah ceria. Samar terdengar tapak kaki Jackson yang mengikis jarak ke arah Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur membuka pintu kamar,menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol untuk menyambut penawaran damai dari ayahnya

"Daddy benar akan memberikan apapun untukku? Tidak bohong?" Jackson mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Seolah ia masih tak percaya jika ayahnya ternyata sebaik ibu peri yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan apa saja.

"Tentu saja…Apapun…"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mommy dan Jesper Hyung kembali…"

 **...**

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang merasa repot dan menderita karena harus mengurus Jackson seorang diri,Baekhyun justru bersuka cita menjalani hidup barunya sebagai seorang single parent.

Jika Chanyeol seringkali dirundung sesal usai perceraian,maka Baekhyun adalah pihak yang bersyukur atas perceraiannya. Karena kini,ia tak lagi harus hidup bersama seorang pria dingin dan jauh dari deskripsi romantis seperti Chanyeol. Karena kini,ia tak lagi harus hidup bersama seorang pria kolot yang mengekangnya untuk berkarier dan membiarkan ijasah sarjananya teronggok sia-sia. Karena kini,ia telah melabuhkan hatinya pada satu hati yang ia pikir akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya,Kim Jongin.

Benar-benar tak ada yang sesal yang ia rasa. Karena satu-satunya hal yang ia sesalkan adalah,kenapa baru sekarang tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Jongin? Bukan dulu? Sebelum ia menikah dengan si egois Chanyeol dan mendapatkan dua orang putra?

Jongin benar-benar memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat manis,maka tak heran,jika tanpa sadar,Baekhyun seringkali membandingkan-bandingkan sikap acuh Chanyeol dengan sikap manis Jongin padanya.

Jongin selalu mengagendakan kencan romantis untuk mereka berdua,sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia hanya mengajak Baekhyun pergi menggunakan gaun cantik dan sepatu bagus hanya saat membeli susu dan popok ke supermaket. Jadi bukankah wajar,jika selama tujuh tahun lamanya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya serupa lovebird yang terkurung dalam sangkar?

Jongin bahkan tak canggung mengunggah foto-foto kebersamaan mereka di akun SNS miliknya. Menunjukan pada dunia,bahwa ia beruntung dan bangga memiliki seorang kekasih cantik seperti Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Tak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan dengan handphonenya,kecuali bermain game,game dan game. Baekhyun bahkan sangsi jika Chanyeol menyimpan foto dirinya di dalam handphone. Sepertinya tidak.

Keduanya kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan atmosfer merah jambu di hati masing-masing,dengan genggaman erat yang seolah enggan mereka lepas hingga maut memisahkan. Sepasang dewasa di mabuk cinta ini,baru saja selesai dengan candle light dinner romantis yang telah Jongin persiapkan untuk kekasih cantiknya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini,sayang...Aku menyukainya..." Baekhyun menghadiahi Jongin dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi,walau harus sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sedikit rumpang.

"Apa yang kau suka? Makan malam kita,mawar merah dariku,atau aku?"

"Semuanya..."

Jongin terlalu gemas untuk membiarkan pipi merona Baekhyun tanpa menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang. Bibirnya yang semula hanya berniat untuk menapaki kening dan pipi Baekhyun,kini mulai berkhianat dan tergoda oleh bibir merah cerry Baekhyun yang seolah meminta untuk dilecehkan.

"Mommy sudah pulang?"

Jongin terpaksa menyudahi lumatannya pada bibir Baekhyun setelah sosok mungil serupa Baekhyun tiba-tiba hadir menginterupsi. Sosok mungil yang menyongsong kepulangan ibunya dengan melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Hmmm...Mommy baru saja sampai...Ini sudah malam,kenapa belum tidur,hum?"

Baekhyun mengusak surai hitam putranya dengan wajah merah padam. Bagaimanapun juga,tertangkap basah saat sedang berciuman seperti tadi adalah hal yang memalukan. Bukankah Jesper terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, jika Baekhyun juga rindu sentuhan dan cumbuan adiktif seperti tadi?

"Aku mau tidur dengan mommy...Jadi aku menunggu mommy pulang..."

"Baiklah..Sekarang kita masuk,mommy akan temani Jesper tidur..."

 **...**

"Maaf,membuatmu menunggu lama..." Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin dengan secangkir cokelat hangat di tangannya.

Wajah Jongin yang semula sayu dan kusut kini berubah sumringah. Bagaimana tidak,di suasana malam syahdu yang hanya ada mereka berdua,Baekhyun datang dengan penampilan yang sangat profokatif. Ia datang hanya dengan selembar lingerie tipis yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Jongin bahkan harus menelan salivanya susah payah saat melihat paha mulus Baekhyun yang kini terpampang di depan kedua matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa...Apakah Jesper sudah benar-benar tidur?"

"Aku rasa iya..."

Debar jantung Jongin terdengar kian bergemuruh saat Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin. Sebuah skinsip yang Jongin anggap sebagai lampu hijau untuk melewatkan malam panjang penuh desah bersama-sama.

"Baek..."

"Hmmmmm...Wae?"

"Apakah malam ini aku boleh menginap?"

Baekhyun menarik diri,sepasang mata bulan sabitnya menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi gagal paham. Menginap? Apakah ini artinya,Jongin sedang mengajaknya...

"Aku tau kau juga menginginkannya..."

Jongin tak menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun. Ia langsung menerjang Baekhyun dan membuat si mungil kini terkungkung di bawah kuasanya.

Seharusnya,sekarang Baekhyun berpura-pura meronta dan bersikap sedikit jual mahal,namun nyatanya,ia justru mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin,menarik tengkuk Jongin guna mengulang kembali cumbuan yang tadi sempat terjeda oleh Jesper. Jongin menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita,lidah keduanya kini saling membelit dengan kebasahan yang hangat.

Saat ini,seharusnya Baekhyun tengah terbuai akan nikmat cumbuan yang Jongin beri,bukan malah teringat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang selalu menciumnya terlampau menuntut hingga membuatnya tak sanggup mengimbangi,bahkan untuk sekedar mengisi rongga dadanya dengan oksigen. Sedangkan Jongin? Cumbuannya benar-benar lembut dan adiktif,hingga membuat Baekhyun tak sadar jika ia telah mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan yang terdengar seperti sebuah lagu sex.

"Jesper beruntung pernah merasakan ini..."Jongin berbisik tepat di atas telinga Baekhyun,saat tangannya telah menapaki sepasang gundukan sintal dibalik lingerie tipis yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Salahkan saja libido Baekhyun yang selama ini terpendam dan tak tersalurkan. Bukannya menepis dan menolak,Baekhyun justru menuntun tangan Jongin untuk bergerilya dan menyusup ke balik lingerie yang ia kenakan. Baekyun bahkan sengaja tak memakai bra,agar telapak tangan Jongin mudah menangkup payudaranya dan memberinya remasan sensual yang memabukkan.

"Kau iri dengan Jesper?"

"Sangat iri...Karena aku hanya bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini..."

Baekhyun melempar kepalanya ke belakang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah,saat gigitan Jongin pada lehernya berkombinasi apik dengan remasan pada payudaranya. Dan Baekhyun menjadi semakin vocal saat lidah Jongin mulai memberi kebasahan pada daun telinganya,salah satu titik sensitifnya. Melukis pola-pola abtrak pada daun telinganya dan sesekali mengukir maha karya keunguan di lehernya.

"Kenapa hanya menyentuhnya,sementara kau bisa melakukan lebih..."

Sebuah godaan terkutuk yang membuat Jongin kian dilanda dahaga. Ia bahkan telah menanti saat indah ini sejak lama. Saat dimana ia bisa berperan menjadi seorang bayi besar yang kehausan.

"Euungggggghhhh" Baekhyun mendesah semakin keras saat lidah kasar Jongin mulai mempermainkan puting merah jambunya. Selembar lingerie tipis yang semula ia kenakan kini telah tercecer di lantai,menyisakan selembar g-string yang masih menutupi pangkal pahanya.

Jongin menarik diri untuk melihat kekasih cantik yang kini terengah dengan nafas yang naik turun. Bercak merah keunguan yang ia ukir terlihat kontras di tubuh Baekhyun yang seputih susu. Tangannya terulur mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun,bibir yang semula tipis namun kini terlihat lebih bervolume karena ulahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lakukan apapun yang kau mau...Malam ini aku milikmu..."

Cumbuan tadi telah membuat Baekhyun terlanjur _basah_ dan akhirnya mengenyahkan akal sehatnya demi sebuah pelepasan yang ia damba. Sebelah tangannya kini terulur menapaki rahang indah milik Jongin,mengelusnya dengan sensual,disertai sebuah kerlingan nakal yang membuat Jongin menyesal telah menjeda cumbuannya.

"Tidak hanya malam ini,kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya..."

Tangan Baekhyun kini menuntun Jongin untuk mengusik vital yang sedari tadi tak terjamah. Ada sebuah rasa bangga saat Jongin mengetahui bahwa cumbuannya telah berhasil membangkitkan gairah Baekhyun. Menyisakan selangkah lagi menuju sebuah pelepasan.

"Kau sudah basah..."

"Itu karena kau menggodaku sedari tadi...Dan kau harus bertanggungjawab karena telah membuatku basah seperti ini..."

"Tentu aku akan bertanggungjawab,sayang..."

Jongin kembali mengusakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menggariskan kebasahan dengan ujung lidahnya,disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun kian merasa kepayahan. Sedang kedua jarinya kini telah raib,mengusik ketenangan di dalam pangkal paha.

"Ah...Jonginnah..."

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi saat ia merasa nyaris _sampai_ hanya karena dua jari Jongin yang bermain nakal di bawah sana. Kedua matanya terpejam erat menikmati setiap sentuhan adiktif Jongin pada tubuhnya. Hingga ia tak sadar,jika Jesper telah sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan terlarang ini.

"Juciiiiii...Apa yang Juci lakukan pada mommy! Pergi...Jangan sakiti mommy!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan reflek mendorong dada Jongin agar menyudahi cumbuannya. Ia mulai diserang panik saat Jesper mulai bertindak anarkis. Menghantam kepala Jongin dengan membabi buta menggunakan bantal yang ia pegang.

"Juci jahat! Jesper benci juciiiii...Juci telah membuat mommy kesakitan...Juci jahaaaat..."

Oh my god...Nak,mommy tidak kesakitan,tapi mommy...ahsudahlah...

"Jesper hentikan,sayang...Jesper tidak boleh memukul juci seperti itu..."

Baekhyun tergesa meraih lingerie yang semula tercecer di atas lantai guna menutupi tubuhnya yang nyaris naked. Ia menghentikan si kecil yang masih sibuk memukuli Jongin dengan derai air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tapi Jongin juci jahat...Jesper benci juciiii..."

"Mommy baik,sayang...Mommy tidak apa-apa...Jongin juci tidak jahat kepada mommy..."

"Benarkah?" Jesper menjeda sejenak amukannya. Netranya menatap lekat ke arah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan dengan keringat dan lelehan saliva yang tercecer disana-sini.

"Mommy bohong...Leher dan dada mommy merah...Pasti Jongin juci yang menggigitnya...Juci jahat...!"

"Sayang,ini cuma gigitan nyamuk biasa,bukan karena Jongin juci…."

"Bohong…Pokoknya aku harus beritahu daddy kalau Jongin juci jahat…" Jesper menyambar telepon duduk yang teronggok diatas nakas. Jemarinya lincah menekan rangkain tuts angka yang akan segera terhubung pada Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Jesper no….Berikan teleponnya pada mommy…." Baekhyun diserang panik luar biasa saat Jesper benar-benar menghubungi Chanyeol. Tangannya tergesa merebut gagang telepon yang digenggam Jesper,namun sialnya,ia terlambat.

"Daddy...Ini Jesper…Daddy harus kesini sekarang…Ini sangat penting….Mommy digigit Jongin juci…."

Tamatlah riwayatmu,Byun Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

-Kemaren yang vote minta crackpair Kaibaek mana suaranya? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
-Gue ga tau ini ngefeel atau enggak,gue cuma pengin nyoba bikin story yang konfliknya ringan dan bukan angst…. So,reviewnya ditunggu ya,dear…  
-Sampai jumpa di Chap depan...Salam Chanbaek is Real.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAST**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Park Jesper**

 **\- Park Jackson**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **GS/CHANBAEK/DRAMA/MARRIAGE LIFE/ROMANCE/FAMILY/RATE M**

Jackson mencebik kesal saat melihat Chanyeol yang masih saja sibuk menata rambut barunya. Sekilas info,Chanyeol baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi blonde dalam rangka menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Mempersiapkan penampilan terbaiknya agar Baekhyun menyesal telah bercerai dengannya.

"Daddy...Bantu aku pakai kemeja,aku tidak bisa memasang kancingnya..." Jackson menarik kemeja Chanyeol diiringi sebuah rengekan manja. Mencoba mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol yang masih sepenuhnya tertuju pada bayang dirinya dalam pantulan kaca.

Chanyeol sengaja menuli,mengabaikan rengekan si bungsu demi totalitas pada penampilannya. Mengoleskan sejumput gel agar rambut blondenya bisa berdiri tegak menantang. Sepertinya,Chanyeol sedang terobsesi ingin terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang baru saja pubertas. Sebut saja ABG tua.

"Sebentar,boy...Daddy belum selesai..."

"Yang ulangtahun sebenarnya aku atau daddy? Kenapa jadi daddy yang sibuk sendiri?"

"Sebentar lagi,boy...Daddy kan juga ingin terlihat tampan malam ini..."

"Yang ulangtahun kan aku,jadi hanya aku yang boleh terlihat tampan,daddy tidak usah..."

Sebelum rengekan itu berubah menjadi derai airmata dibarengi adegan guling-guling di lantai,Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah. Ia bergegas berlutut,membuat tubuhnya yang kelebihan kalsium sejajar dengan si bungsu. Tanganya cekatan menautkan butiran-butiran kancing pada kemeja Jackson yang bercorak sama dengan miliknya. Membuat keduanya sekilas terlihat bak sepasang kembar beda generasi.

"Menurutmu,mommy akan memberikan hadiah ulangtahun apa kali ini?"

"Entah...Mungkin baju baru atau mainan baru..."

Chanyeol mengulas sebuah seringai licik di balik punggung tangannya. Semula,ia tak berniat untuk memanfaatkan kepolosan putranya demi melancarkan scenario yang telah ia rancang. Namun,pengaduan Jesper tentang hadirnya Jongin jucci dalam hidup Baekhyun,membuat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melakukan serangan balasan secepatnya.

"Kalau cuma baju baru atau mainan baru,biar daddy saja yang belikan..Jackson harus minta hadiah yang istimewa dari mommy..."

"Hadiah istimewa?"

"Iya...Hadiah yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh mommy..."

Jackson mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Mengajak pikiran polosnya untuk menebak arti dibalik teka-teki yang Chenyeol berikan padanya.

"Memangnya hadiah istimewa apa?"

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah isyarat agar si bungsu mendekat. Menempatkan telinga perinya di depan bibir Chanyeol yang telah siap meracuninya dengan sebuah ide sesat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminta..."

 **...**

Chanyeol benar menepati janjinya untuk mendatangkan Baekhyun dan Jesper sebagai tamu special. Kehadiran Baekhyun serupa oasis di tengah gurun,tepat mengikis desimal kerinduan yang membara dalam dada. Tak hanya Jackson yang merindu,karena diam-diam,Chanyeol juga merasakan hal serupa.

Semula Chanyeol pikir,Baekhyun akan menjadi pihak yang menyesal atas perceraian mereka,setelah melihat tampilan stylishnya yang sudah seperti member boyband. Namun nyatanya,keadaan justru berbalik 180derajat. Baekhyun datang dengan kecantikan diluar nalar. Ia bahkan masih terlihat seperti seorang gadis belia berumur belasan tahun. Siapa yang menyangka jika ia telah memiliki 2orang jagoan tampan.

Tubuh sexynya terbalut dress of shoulder berwarna merah menggoda. Membius pandangan Chanyeol dengan kombinasi apik antara leher jenjang dan pundak mulusnya. Tak hanya itu,belahan dada yang rendah nan provokatif juga turut membuat Chanyeol akhirnya terjebak nostalgia. Mengingat surga dunia yang tujuh tahun lalu menjadi spot jajahan favoritnya.

Ternyata benar,wanita akan terlihat semakin cantik jika sudah menjadi mantan. That's fucking real!

Chanyeol tak bisa berkosentrasi sepanjang acara. Netranya tak henti mencuri pandang ke arah belahan dada Baekhyun yang menampar logika. Detik demi detik dilalui Chanyeol dengan debar yang membuat dadanya terasa nyaris meledak. Berdebar serupa saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Mungkin ini yang disebut jatuh cinta kesekian kalinya pada orang yang sama.

Acara berlangsung meriah sesuai ekspektasi. Raut kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajah Jackson. Sesekali ia membusungkan dadanya,berbangga hati karena malam ini keluarganya hadir dengan formasi lengkap. Hati kecilnya diam-diam berbisik,mensemogakan agar kemesraan ini tak lekas berakhir.

Malam kian merangkak larut. Ucap perpisahan hilir mudik terdengar saat satu per tamu mulai beranjak pergi. Mengakhiri rangkaian acara dan membuat kediaman Chanyeol kembali terasa lengang.

Kini yang tersisa,hanya si bungsu Jackson yang tengah menikmati detik-detik langka bersama ibunya. Merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun sembari berceloteh tentang kegiatannya di sekolah. Berisik dan tak lagi ingat untuk sekedar menjedanya dengan titik koma.

Sedangkan di ruang lain,Chanyeol dan Jesper tengah duduk berdua dengan dua tujuan berbeda di hati masing-masing. Jesper yang ingin melepas rindu pada ayahnya,dan Chanyeol yang diam-diam ingin mengorek informasi tentang Baekhyun melalui putranya.

"Boy,maafkan daddy karena kemarin tak bisa datang untuk menolong mommy...Daddy tak mungkin meninggalkan Jackson sendirian malam-malam...Daddy harap kau mengerti..."

"Don't worry,Dad...Daddy bisa mengandalkan aku untuk menjaga mommy..."

"Apakah Jongin juci sering kerumah?"

"Ya,hampir setiap akhir pekan Jongin juci selalu datang kerumah...Jongin juci juga sering mengajak mommy pergi berduaaan..."

Chanyeol diam-diam mengumpat dalam hati. Baekhyun benar-benar sesuatu. Bahhkan disaat ia masih mendesahkan nama Baekhyun ketika bersolo karier,Baekhyun justru telah menambatkan hatinya pada pria lain. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Memangnya Jongin juci seperti apa? Apakah tampan? Tapi tidak mungkin lebih tampan dari daddy kan?"

"Tentu saja daddy lebih tampan ...Jongin juci berkulit tan,tapi kata mommy itu justru terlihat sexy..."

"Bukankah daddy juga sexy?"

"Tapi kata mommy,perut daddy sekarang gembul dan seperti dorayaki..."

Chanyeol mencebik kesal saat ujung matanya melirik ke arah perutnya yang kini benar berbentuk bulat seperti dorayaki. Entah kemana perginya 6kotakan sexy yang dulu pernah membuat Baekhyun tergila-gila.

Hati kecilnya diam-diam bermonolog,menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri,haruskah ia pergi ke Gym untuk membentuk bisep dan ABSnya lagi? Sepertinya harus,demi merebut kembali perhatian Baekhyun.

"Boy,dengarkan daddy..." Chanyeol menangkup kedua belah pipi putranya dengan telapak tangannya,menjagal atensi Jesper agar hanya tertuju padanya. "Kau harus melarang Jongin juci untuk berduaan dengan mommy...Jongin juci terlalu berbahaya untuk mommy..."

"Tapi...Bagaimana kalo nanti mommy marah..."

"Ini demi kebaikan mommy,boy...Daddy benar-benar tak ingin melihat mommy terluka..."

"Siap kapten! Aku akan menjaga mommy untuk daddy..."

"Good boy..."

Chanyeol mengusak surai hitam Jesper dengan bangga. Ia tak tau,apakah ia adalah seorang ayah yang buruk karena telah memanfaatkan putranya sendiri demi ambisinya. Ambisi untuk bisa membangun kembali sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Semoga tuhan tidak menghukumnya karena ini.

 **...**

"Jackson sudah tidur?"

"Sssttt...Kecilkan suaramu atau dia akan terbangun..." Baekhyun menempatkan telunjuk lentiknya di depan bibir,mengingatkan Chanyeol agar tak bersuara lantang dan mengusik Jackson yang baru saja terlelap.

Baekhyun membelai lembut surai hitam Jesper yang kini tergolek lelap dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Raut lelah tercetak jelas di sana,di wajah sendu yang serupa dirinya.

"Kalian akan menginap disini kan?"

"Tidak...Aku akan pulang dengan Jesper..."

"Tapi ini sudah malam,Baek...Aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Jesper...Lagipula,Jesper sudah tertidur,sepertinya dia lelah..." Chanyeol sigap menangkis tangan Baekhyun,menghalau mantan istrinya yang berniat mengambil alih si sulung dari pelukannya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir,aku bisa menjaga Jesper..."

"Berhentilah keras kepala,Baek...Biarkan Jesper bermalam disini,dirumah daddynya sendiri..."

Chanyeol berlalu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya untuk pulang walau hari sebentar lagi berganti pagi.

Chanyeol menidurkan Jesper di samping Jackson. Membiarkan kedua jagoannya kini terlelap bersama,seperti yang selalu terjadi dulu,sebelum negara api menyerang.

"Terserah kalau kau menganggapku keras kepala,tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa...Kita sudah berpisah,Chanyeol...Aku harap kau tidak lupa..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku tentang hal itu,Baek...Aku sangat ingat jika kita bukan lagi suami istri...Tapi kau juga harus ingat,kalau aku yang masih ayah dari dari anak-anakmu...Kau tak berhak memisahkanku dari putraku sendiri..."

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar putranya. Ia hanya tak ingin kedua putranya terusik karena mommy dan daddynya lagi-lagi bertengkar seperti Tom and Jerry.

Baekhyun berjalan terseok,mengimbangi langkah lebar Chanyeol yang menariknya keluar dari kamar. Gaun ketat yang ia kenakan membuat langkahnya menjadi kian terbatas,dan sialnya,Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peka akan hal itu.

"Lepaskan aku,Chanyeol...Kau tak bisa menyeretku seperti ini..." Baekhyun meronta,mencoba meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman kasar mantan suaminya. Walaupun ia sadar,tenaganya tak akan pernah menang melawan Chanyeol. Jujur,hati kecilnya mulai dihinggapi rasa cemas dan gelisah. Cemas jika Chanyeol masih saja memiliki kontrol yang buruk atas libidonya.

"Aku akan mengurungmu dikamar...Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu pulang larut malam seperti ini..."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan mengurungku di kamar? Kau sudah gila?"

"Kau benar...Gaun merahmu membuatku gila…"

 **Bruk!**

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur tanpa aba-aba apapun. Dan Chanyeol adalah pihak pertama yang memekik kaget atas kesialan yang menimpa Baekhyun.

Semula Chanyeol mengira,bahwa Baekhyun terjatuh karena terseok mengimbangi langkah lebarnya,namun nyatanya,Baekhyun terjatuh karena langkahnya tersandung baju kotornya yang tercecer di lantai. Baiklah,ini sedikit tidak elite.

"Baek,kau baik? Mau kubantu berdiri?"

"Yatuhan,Chanyeol….Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan,taruh pakaian kotormu dalam keranjang,jangan berserakan seperti ini…Kenapa kau jorok sekali!"

Chanyeol reflek menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Lengkingan suara Baekhyun yang sedang mengomel memiliki kekuatan ajaib yang bisa membuat gendang telinganya robek.

"Maaf,Baek…aku lupa…"

"Lupa katamu? Aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu tapi kau tetap saja tak mau mendengarkanku… Dan ini apa? Ya tuhan…Kenapa ada celana dalam disini? Kenapa rumahmu berantakan sekali seperti kapal pecah?"

Baekhyun bergidig jijik saat tangannya tak sengaja berlabuh pada seonggok celana dalam bercorak polkadot milik Chanyeol. Dulu,celana dalam unyu ini adalah faforit Baekhyun. Karena baginya,kejantanan Chanyeol akan terlihat lebih menggoda jika dibungkus dengan celana dalam bercorak menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Nanti pasti akan ku bereskan,Baek…Kau tenang saja…."

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah,Chanyeol..."

"Iya,Baek...Iya...Maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya,berbaik hati membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit sekaligus menjeda sejenak ocehannya yang panjang x lebar.

"Ah!...Chanyeol...Ini sakit..." Baekhyun merintih kesakitan saat nyeri hebat tiba-tiba menyerang pergelangan kakinya. Celana dalam polkadot milik Chanyeol ternyata membuat kakinya terkilir. Sungguh sial sekali nasibmu,Byun Baekhyun.

Rengekan manja yang lolos dari bibir Baekhyun adalah lagu merdu yang telah lama Chanyeol rindukan. Lagu merdu yang tak pernah gagal membuat hatinya mekar dan berbunga.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku,Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memekik kaget saat tangan lebar Chanyeol tiba-tiba merengkuhnya. Menggendong tubuh mungilnya dengan gaya bridal seolah keduanya adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang tengah berjalan diatas karpet merah.

"Kakimu terkilir karena aku,jadi aku harus bertanggungjawab untuk itu..."

"Ini gara kau dan celana dalam polkadotmu itu!"

"Kau benar,gara-gara celana dalam polkadotku kakimu jadi terkilir dan akhirnya menginap disini...Aku bersyukur untuk itu..."

"Dasar...Kau sengaja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan..."

"Biar saja..."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum kemenangan saat akhirnya ia berhasil memboyong Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya. Merebahkan si mungil dan mengungkungnya di antara kedua lengannya yang kekar. Wajah keduanya kini berada pada sisa jarak yang tak lagi berarti. Membuat atmosfer yang melingkupi keduanya seketika berubah menjadi merah jambu.

"Kau semakin cantik setelah berpisah denganku...Sepertinya kau bahagia dengan hidupmu yang sekarang..."

"Tentu saja aku bahagia...Kau salah jika berpikir aku akan merana karena berpisah denganmu..."

"Tapi aku dan anak-anak tidak,Baek...Aku dan Jackson merindukanmu...Sangat merindukanmu..."

Sebuah pengakuan bernada sendu akhirnya lolos,mencoba mengusik keras hati Baekhyun yang kini telah memasang papan overbodden dihatinya. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Si keras kepala yang tak mengenal kata kembali atau putar haluan.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak,Chanyeol...Karena aku hanya merindukan Jackson..."

"Kau pilih kasih...Kenapa hanya Jackson? Kenapa aku tidak?"

"Karena Jackson adalah putraku,sementara kau bukan..."

Byun Baekhyun selalu savage.

"Apa bedanya aku dengan Jackson? Aku dan Jackson sama-sama memanggilmu mommy..."

"Tentu saja berbeda,Chanyeol...Karena aku mengandung Jackson selama 9bulan dan menyusuinya selama dua tahun,sedangkan kau tidak..."

"Kau memang tidak mengandungku selama sembilan bulan,tapi kau menyusuiku selama enam tahun,jadi seharusnya kau juga merindukanku..."

Speechless. Baekhyun bahkan tak tau lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Chanyeol berhasil membuat pikirannya seketika berubah menjadi mesum.

Baekhyun yang sedari menjunjung harga dirinya tinggi-tinggi kini terlihat mulai goyah. Bibir merah Chanyeol yang semula hanya terlihat seperti bibir pembual,entah kenapa detik ini terlihat menggoda dan menggairahkan.

Kini yang ia cemaskan bukanlah Chanyeol,bukan Chanyeol yang memiliki kontrol buruk atas libidonya. Namun dirinya sendiri,ia yang mungkin akan ikut tersulut gairah jika terus berada dalam posisi berbahaya seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus aku rindukan darimu? Aku hanya memiliki kenangan buruk tentangmu..."

"Apapun...Bibirku mungkin,atau...Adik kecilku..." Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun,kemudian tersenyum bodoh seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun sedetik lalu.

"Chanyeol,kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini..Kita bahkan sudah bukan lagi suami istri..."Baekhyun mulai meronta,mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan kekar Chanyeol yang membuat ruang geraknya terbatas. Namun tetap saja,ia tak akan pernah menang melawan Chanyeol yang lebih bongsor darinya.

"Aku tau,tapi setidaknya kita bisa mencobanya dari awal lagi...Kau lihat sendiri,hidup dan rumahku berantakan sejak kau pergi,aku kesulitan membesarkan Jackson seorang diri..."

"Kau bisa mencari seorang pembantu untuk membereskan rumahmu...Tak usah mendramatisir keadaan..."

"Tapi anak-anak berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangnya,Baek...Jika kau tak bisa kembali demi aku,maka kembalilah demi anak-anak...Demi Jesper dan Jackson..."

Baekhyun tak bisa mencerna dengan baik,apa yang sedetik lalu Chanyeol ujarkan padanya. Posisi ini benar-benar membuatnya sulit berfikir waras. Deru nafas Chanyeol yang menyapu wajah,diam-diam membuat hatinya berdesir aneh. Ia harap, Chanyeol tak bisa mendengar debar jantungnya yang kini bergemuruh.

"Baek...Kenapa diam saja? Setidaknya mengangguklah untukku...Aku sedang melamarmu untuk kedua kalinya..."

"Chanyeol,bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang? Aku tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini..."

"Wae? Bukankah ini terasa hangat?"

Baekhyun kecolongan untuk kedua kalinya. Bibir kurang ajar Chanyeol kembali mengusik tanpa aba-aba. Menapakinya bibir tipis Baekhyun yang malam ini terlihat merekah bak sebutir cerry. Kecupan itu membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari,ada sebuah kebasahan di pangkal paha.

Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia mengaku kalah. Ia selalu lemah untuk bertahan dari godaan pangkal paha. Persetan dengan status dan perasaan. Semua tak lagi penting karena keduanya sama-sama telah tersulut gairah.

"Ini sama sekali tidak hangat,Chanyeol...tapi ini panas...Panas dan keras..."

Jemari lentik Baekhyun kini telah menangkup sebuah gembungan di pangkal paha. Meremasnya dengan cara yang sensual hingga membuat Chanyeol menggeram berbahaya. Chanyeol terpejam erat dengan nafas yang terengah,menikmati sihir yang Baekhyun berikan lewat tangan mungilnya.

"Oh shit!"

"Aku tak suka kau mengumpat,Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan sebuah pagutan hangat. Menekan tebal lunak milik Chanyeol sebelum melumatnya dengan lapar. Bunyi kecipak dan desah yang bersahut,seolah menjadi tanda bahwa keduanya benar-benar telah terjebak gairah.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Chanyeol demi menghapus sisa jarak antara keduanya,sedangkan sebelah lainnya telah raib di balik celana. Menerobos masuk dan memanjakan apa yang ia sebut panas dan keras.

Chanyeol bersorak hore-hore dalam hati,merayakan runtuhnya pertahanan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memberinya penolakan bertubi-tubi. Penolakan yang kini telah menjelma menjadi gairah menggebu.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh,membuat tautan bibir keduanya terlepas guna meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Kau sebaiknya ingat,jika aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang setengah-setengah,Baek..."

"Lalu?" Jemari lentik Baekhyun mulai mengurai satu per satu kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Menyingkap keindahan yang tersembunyi di balik sana. Ujung telunjuknya menari lincah,mengukir pola abstrak di dada bidang mantan suaminya.

"Berhenti menggodaku,Baek...Kau harus cepat menyelesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai..."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"Syarat apa?"

"Biarkan aku yang memegang kendali malam ini..."

"Woman on top? You're fucking bitch,Baek..."

"Berhenti mengumpat,Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun bergegas membalik keadaan. Membuat tubuh mungilnya kini duduk bertengger di perut Chanyeol dengan posisi memunggungi. Pundak sempit Baekhyun terpampang nyata dalam pandangan,menggoda Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Oh..shit! Suck it,Baek!" Chanyeol menggeram frustasi saat Baekhyun berhasil meloloskan kejantanannya dari kungkungan ziper yang ia pakai. Jemari lentik Baekhyun kini telah melingkar di sana,menggoda batang keras itu dengan memompanya dalam tempo cepat.

"Diam dan nikmati saja,Chanyeol..."

"Baek...Ahhhh"

Sengatan adiktif dari jemari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kian bergairah. Wajahnya kini telah tenggelam di ceruk leher Baekhyun,mengukir kebasahan dengan ujung lidahnya dan menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dalam-dalam.

Gaun merah yang semula membungkus tubuh indah Baekhyun,kini berakhir mengenaskan. Terkoyak dan kini tercecer di lantai. Chanyeol melucutinya dengan kasar,demi menemukan sepasang gundukan indah yang kini berada di telapak tangannya. Meremasnya dengan gemas sembari mengagumi tekstur kenyalnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"I'll suck it now,baby..."

Baekhyun mengecup ujung kejantanan Chanyeol sebagai salam pembuka,Sedangkan lidahnya kini telah menari nakal membasahi seluruh batang keras Chanyeol,termasuk si bola kembar yang menggantung di sana.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol meremas surai hitam Baekhyun dengan mata yang terpejam erat,menerima aliran gairah pada pangkal pahanya dengan penuh suka cita. Tak ingin membuang waktu,Baekhyun bergegas membuka mulut mungilnya,bersiap melahap batang 9cm itu agar memenuhi rongga hangatnya. Memasukannya perlahan,hingga ujung penis Chanyeol kini telah menyentuh tenggorokannya.

Namun tiba-tiba,sebuah decitan lirih terdengar. Decitan yang berasal dari pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tersibak tanpa aba-aba. Baekhyun menjadi pihak pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Jackson. Sosok mungil setengah sadar yang kini berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang...

"Mommy...Aku ingin tidur disini dengan mommy..."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya,Baekhyun tertangkap basah oleh putranya sendiri.

Baekhyun bergegas meraih selimutnya,sekedar menutupi tubuh telanjangnya sebelum merengkuh Jackson ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa jagoan mommy belum tidur,hum? Apakah kau mimpi buruk?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan mommy dan daddy…Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh,sayang…"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lewat ujung matanya. Meminta bantuan agar Chanyeol membantunya beralibi jika tiba-tiba Jackson memberinya pertanyaan yang menyudutkan. Namun sialnya,Chanyeol justru lari dari kenyataan. Ia bersembunyi di balik selimut dan memunggungi Baekhyun. Berakting seolah ia telah terlelap dengan suara dengkuran yang dibuat-dibuat. Kau benar-benar pencundang,Park.

"Mommy dan daddy kenapa tidak pakai baju?"

Baekhyun sudah menduga jika pertanyaan polos ini akan menghampirinya.

"Ah ini…Ini karena….Karena tadi AC di kamar daddy mati,jadi mommy dan daddy kepanasan…Ya seperti itu…".

Baekhyun bergegas menyambar kemeja Chanyeol yang tercecer di lantai,memakainya seadanya dan bergegas menarik Jackon ke dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya berharap agar kantuk segera datang dan menjemput Jackson yang sudah berkali-kali menguap.

"Sudah malam,kau harus cepat tidur,bukankah besok kau harus sekolah?"

"Tapi aku belum ngantuk,mom…Aku masih ingin bercerita dengan mommy…"

"Tapi ini sudah jam sebelas malam,sayang...Apakah mommy perlu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu? Atau membacakan sebuah dongeng?"

"Mom,aku sudah lima tahun sekarang…Aku sudah besar dan tidak perlu dibacakan buku cerita lagi…"

"Tapi kau tetap harus tidur,sayang…Mommy tidak mau besok kau terlambat ke sekolah…"

Baekhyun masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Menidurkan Jackson secepat yang ia bisa,agar setelahnya,ia bisa meniduri Chanyeol. Eh.

"Aku akan tidur setelah menerima hadiah ulangtahunku dari mommy…"

"Bukankah tadi mommy sudah memberikannya padamu? Apa kau tak suka tas dan sepatu baru dari mommy?"

"Suka….Tapi aku tidak mau hadiah itu… Aku mau hadiah yang istimewa dari mommy…"

"Istimewa?"

"Iya…Hadiah istimewa…Hadiah yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh mommy…"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Mencoba meraba arah pembicaraan putranya yang terdengar sedikit janggal. Istimewa? Nasi goreng dengan dua butir telur dan tambahan sosis?

"Katakan pada mommy,hadiah apa yang kau inginkan..."

"Aku...Aku ingin adik bayi..."

 **TBC**

-Nasib Baekhyun di story ini emang konsepnya begitu,enak tapi apes muluㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
-Story ini rencananya cuma twoshoot,tapi failed,jadi ya kita liat aja nanti bakal end di chap berapa. Just wait and see.  
\- Btw,ini update barengan sama **Hello Baby** -nya **Park Ayoung** lho,yuk dibaca bareng...  
-Sampai jumpa di Chap depan,salam Chanbaek is real.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAST**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Park Jesper**

 **\- Park Jackson**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **GS/CHANBAEK/DRAMA/MARRIAGE LIFE/ROMANCE/FLUFFY/FAMILY/RATE M**

"Good morning, sweetheart..."

Baekhyun mengerjap lirih saat suara husky Chanyeol mengalun syahdu di pendengaran. Suara serak yang terdengar menggoda dan diam-diam menjalarkan seberkas rasa hangat di hatinya.

Baekhyun sengaja menajamkan pendengarannya, memastikan jika sapaan manis yang ia dengar sedetik lalu bukanlah bagian dari bunga tidurnya. Benarkah ini Chanyeol? Mantan suaminya yang berotak bebal dan sering bertingkah menjengkelkan?

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apakah nyenyak?"

Baekhyun telah mendengar pertanyaan ini ribuan kali, sebab Chanyeol selalu menanyakan pertanyaan serupa setiap ia terjaga.

Diam-diam Baekhyun merindukan pertanyaan itu. Sebaris pertanyaan yang terdengar sederhana, namun menyimpan kenangan yang rumit.

Ia lantas mengangguk lirih, berujar setuju perihal pertanyaan retoris yang Chanyeol celotehkan. Tentu saja nyenyak, tidur dalam keadaan lelah memang lebih terasa nikmat. Apalagi jika lelah setelah melakukan olahraga malam.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini. Terjaga dari lelap dengan sepasang lengan kekar yang merengkuh tubuh telanjangnya dari belakang. Sebuah pose intim yang membuat dada bidang Chanyeol kini tak lagi berjarak dengan punggung sempitnya. Chanyeol bahkan tak sungkan menghujani pundaknya dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat, bersikap semanis madu yang membuat Baekhyun seketika blank dan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Baekhyun bergegas memutar tubuhnya, sengaja mengakhiri cumbuan liar yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Sipitnya kini menatap sayu ke arah Chanyeol, memandang sepasang manik cokelat serupa Jackson, yang ternyata masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Hangat dan memuja.

Ia membiarkan iris cokelat keduanya beradu pandang, menikmati seraut wajah tampan yang menjadi pemandangan pertamanya saat terjaga.

"Aku tau, kau pasti sedang mengagumi ketampananku kan? Aku tau aku memang tampan...Aku juga terkadang lelah dengan ketampanan ini..."

Chanyeol sama sekali tak berubah, paras tampan yang ia miliki seringkali membuat tingkat kepercayaan dirinya berada pada kasta tertinggi. Overdose. Terdengar sedikit tidak tahu diri, namun sialnya, semua yang ia katakan adalah kenyataan. Baiklah, semua termaafkan karena ia memang benar-benar tampan.

"Tapi aku rasa Jesper dan Jackson jauh lebih tampan daripada kau..."

"Mau ku beritahu satu rahasia?"

"Rahasia apa?"

Chanyeol mengulas sebuah seringai mencurigakan saat melihat Baekhyun mulai terjebak rasa penasaran. Ia menempatkan bibir merahnya di depan telinga Baekhyun, bersiap meracuni Baekhyun dengan sebaris kalimat yang bernada menyesatkan.

"Itu karena spermaku tak hanya hangat dan bisa membuatmu menjerit, tapi juga bisa menghasilkan anak-anak yang tampan seperti mereka...Tak hanya itu, spermaku juga bisa menghasilkan anak perempuan yang cantik sepertimu...Berminat membuktikannya?"

"Omong kosong..."

Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah pukulan manja ke dada Chanyeol. Mengujarkan sebuah protes atas penyataan Chanyeol yang membuatnya malu sekaligus muak. Malu karena Chanyeol begitu vulgar membahas perihal adegan terlarang yang terjadi semalam.

Ya semalam. Setelah Baekhyun berhasil membujuk Jackson agar mau pindah ke kamar Jesper.

"Chanyeol..."

"Yes,Baby..."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan..."

Chanyeol menangkup kedua belah pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada wanita mungil yang kini menatapnya sayu.

"Sesuatu apa? Katakan saja..."

Dengan ke-soktau-an yang setinggi gunung Everest, Chanyeol mencoba meraba arah pembicaraan yang akan Baekhyun ujarkan.

Tatap hangat yang Baekhyun layangkan membuat Chanyeol kian meyakini, bahwa tema pembicaraan kali ini adalah jawaban atas lamaran yang semalam ia ujarkan. Lamaran romantis yang terjadi diatas ranjang dengan status sama-sama sedang birahi. Bukankah lamaran dengan seikat mawar merah dan cincin permata sudah terlalu mainstream?

Monoton dan klise.

Chanyeol telah menyiapkan segenap hati dan jiwanya untuk mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Jawaban yang ia yakini adalah sebuah anggukan lirih penuh kesungguhan, yang akan membuat Baekhyun kembali menyandang marga Park di depan namanya.

Setidaknya, begitulah yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

"Chanyeol...Sebenarnya aku..."

"Aku tau kau juga sebenarnya masih memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku... Terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan kedua,Baek..."

Chanyeol melabuhkan sebuah kecupan singkat di punggung tangan Baekhyun, mengabaikan ekspresi gagal paham yang tercetak di wajah si mungil kesayangannya.

"Tapi Chanyeol..."

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun... Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untukmu dan kedua jagoan kita..."

"Tapi Chanyeol..."

"Kau meragukanku? Kau takut jika nantinya kita akan gagal lagi?"

"Bukan seperti itu,Chanyeol...Tapi..."

"Anggap saja kegagalan kita di masa lalu adalah cara tuhan untuk mendewasakan kita...Cara tuhan untuk membuat kita sadar, jika sebenarnya kita masih saling mencintai..."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut hebat. Jujur, ia mulai kehabisan akal untuk menjeda ucapan Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh tanpa titik koma. Ocehan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan.

"Kembalilah bersamaku,Baek...Ayo kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal...Jika aku saja tak cukup menjadi alasan agar kau kembali,maka kembalilah untuk Jesper dan Jackson...Mereka berhak atas kasih sayang yang lengkap dari orangtuanya..."

Baekhyun menyudahi ocehan berisik Chanyeol dengan sebuah kecupan singkat. Kecupan yang semula hanya ia tujukan untuk membungkam omong kosong Chanyeol,namun nyatanya justru disambut dengan suka cita oleh si telinga yoda. Si pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraup bibir tipisnya tanpa aba-aba. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil agar Baekhyun lekas membalas ciumannya.

Sipitnya reflek terpejam saat Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya dalam sebuah gerakan yang agresif, membuat keduanya kian menyatu dalam pagutan dengan hela nafas yang saling beradu.

Hening yang semula menyelimuti kini mulai terusik. Terusik oleh bunyi kecipak yang lolos bersamaan dengan lelehan saliva yang luruh terurai.

Baekhyun sengaja membiarkan Chanyeol memegang kendali atas cumbuan ini. Memilih menjadi pihak yang hanya melenguh merdu saat lidah Chanyeol mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam goa hangatnya. Mengecap dan menggaris kebasahan di setiap jengkal bibir merahnya. Bibir ranum yang hingga detik ini masih menjadi candu yang memabukkan bagi Chanyeol.

Nikmat cumbuan yang Chanyeol beri, perlahan merayap menuju desimal tertinggi. Baekhyun menjadi kian vocal saat Chanyeol mulai bergerilya menjamah tubuh telanjangnya. Membelai lembut punggung sempitnya, hingga akhirnya sentuhan adiktif itu berlabuh di bokong sintal kebanggaan Baekhyun. Squisshy kenyal yang membuat Chanyeol merasa gemas dan tak bisa berhenti untuk meremasnya.

"Chanyeol...Hentikan..."

Baekhyun merengek di sela ciumannya. Tangan ringkihnya berusaha mendorong pundak Chanyeol menjauh, memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri pagutannya yang begitu menuntut.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat,Baek...Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan seorang adik bayi pada Jackson?"

"Sebaiknya kau ingat, jika semalam kau telah orgasme berkali-kali...Rahimku sudah tidak mampu lagi menampung spermamu,Park Chanyeol..."

"Sekali saja...Kumohon..."

Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Membuat gesture mengiba dengan bibir yang telah sempurna mengecurut, meniru apa yang sering Jackson lakukan ketika merajuk.

"Tidak bisa...Kau harus segera berangkat kerja,Chanyeol...Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dipecat dan akhirnya jadi gelandangan..."

"Sekali saja...Jika kau lelah,kau tak perlu melakukan apapun...Kau hanya perlu mendesahkan namaku dan memintaku untuk menusukmu lebih dalam..."

"Berhentilah berbicara mesum,Park Chanyeol..."

"Sekali saja,Baek...Ini sangat menyiksa..."

Ujung telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah pada selatan tubuhnya yang mulai ereksi,mengacung tegak dengan urat-urat menggoda yang membuat Baekhyun harus menelan salivanya susah payah.

Jangan tergoda,Baek...Jangan...Atau kau akan kesusahan berjalan setelah ini.

Chanyeol meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun, menuntunnya agar menangkup little Chanyeol yang tengah menanti sebuah sentuhan hangat.

"Selesaikan sendiri...Aku harus bangun dan mengurus anak-anak kita berangkat sekolah..."

Dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa, Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Sekuat hati menahan diri agar tak tergoda pada belalai nakal milik si mesum Chanyeol. Namun naas, Chanyeol justru menarik lengannya, membuat tubuhnya terbanting dan kembali berakhir di bawah kungkungan lengan kekarnya.

"Yak! Chanyeol,apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat keluarkan!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat kedua jari Chanyeol tiba-tiba melesak masuk ke dalam vitalnya. Mengusik dengan gerakan-gerakan sensual yang melahirkan sebuah kebasahan di pangkal paha.

"Chanyeol...Hentikan..."

"Apa? Teruskan?...Baiklah,perintah diterima..."

Baekhyun benar-benar kepayahan menghadapi Chanyeol pagi ini. Kepalanya sesekali terlempar ke belakang dengan leher yang memanjang. Pertahanannya akhirnya runtuh, ia tak lagi mampu menahan serangan Chanyeol pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati sarapannya pagi ini. Membenamkan wajah di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, dan mengukir tanda merah keunguan pada area sensitif Baekhyun dalam mode lapar.

"Jangan tandai aku,Chanyeol...Jangan gigit..."

Baekhyun merengek putus asa, tangannya tergerak mencakar punggung Chanyeol dengan kuku panjangnya, melukiskan pola absrak sebagai pelarian atas rasa nikmat yang membuat tubuhnya menggeliat. Namun sialnya, Chanyeol sengaja menuli. Ia hanya menyeringai menang melihat ketidakberdayaan Baekhyun dibawah kuasanya.

"Chanyeol...Hentikan...Jangan goda aku seperti ini..."

Baekhyun mencoba menyingkirkan kedua jari Chanyeol dari vitalnya. Jari kurang ajar yang melesak masuk tanpa permisi dan kini membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Nirwana sekali.

"Kau tak suka jariku ada di dalam sini,hum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih. Sengaja memasang raut mengiba agar Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya. Di seraut wajah indah yang dihiasi bulir-bulir keringat pada keningnya. Sebuah pemandangan exotic yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat ratusan kali lebih sexy dari biasanya.

"Baiklah..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat melihat Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dan kemudian menarik diri dari vitalnya.

Namun sayangnya, itu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase belaka. Sebab nyatanya, Chanyeol justru menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala, mengunci pergerakannya agar tak berontak saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Chanyeol pelan pelan...Ahhhh...Ah..."

Desahan putus-putus yang lolos dari bibir tipisnya, membuat Chanyeol kian terbakar. Ia bahkan langsung bergerak tanpa menunggu Baekhyun terbiasa akan keberadaan dirinya di dalam sana. Chanyeol begerak dalam tempo cepat,membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhentak-hentak seirama dengan dorongan yang ia berikan.

"Aku tau kenapa kau tak suka jariku ada didalam sini? Itu pasti karena kau lebih menyukai milikku ada di dalam sini kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih dengan sipit yang telah sempurna terpejam. Terpejam dan dikuasai hasrat yang memuncak saat Chanyeol memompanya dengan kecepatan konstan. Ia sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya, memasang ekspresi menggoda serupa bintang porno jepang agar Chanyeol menaikan tempo tusukannya.

"Lebih dalam,Chanyeol...Aahhhhh..."

"Lihatlah...Siapa yang sekarang merengek meminta lebih? "

Chanyeol bersorak menang dalam hati. Menertawakan pertahanan Baekhyun yang akhirnya roboh untuk keduanya kalinya. Sebab sekuat apapun Baekhyun berpura-berpura menolaknya, ia akan tetap mendesah dan merengek manja dibawah kuasanya.

Tanpa tau malu, Baekhyun melebarkan kedua pahanya. Melingkarkan kaki rampingnya pada pinggang Chanyeol agar tak lagi jarak yang memisahkan. Sesekali ia mengetatkan miliknya, membuat little Chanyeol semakin membengkak dan membuat vitalnya terasa penuh sesak.

"Kau yakin Jesper dan Jackson keluar dari sini? Kenapa masih saja sempit,hum? Kau membuatku gila,Baek..."

"Hanya cepat selesaikan...sebelum anak-anak bangun..."

"Mommy...Daddy...!"

Terlambat sudah.

Kosentrasi keduanya seketika buyar saat sebuah teriakan melengking tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik pintu. Suara khas milik si bungsu yang kini sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Mommy...Daddy...Kenapa pintunya dikunci? Huwaaaa... Aku mau masukk...Huwaaaaa..."

Baekhyun seketika diserang panik saat mendengar Jackson kini meraung histeris di balik pintu. Meraung dan berguling di lantai demi mendapat perhatian dari kedua orangnya.

"Iya,sayang...Mommy disini...Tunggu sebentar..."

"Pokoknya aku mau masuk sekarang...Kenapa mommy dan Daddy mengunciku diluar?Huwaaaa... Aku lapar...Aku rasa aku hampir mati karena kelaparan..."

"Hentikan,Chanyeol..."

Dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang ibu, batinnya jelas terusik mendengar si bungsu meraung memanggilnya. Namun naas,Chanyeol ternyata tak berada di pihak yang sama dengannya. Ia justru sengaja menuli, tak mengindahkan rengekan Jackson diluar sana dan masih saja sibuk mengejar sebuah pelepasan.

"Sebentar lagi... Kita belum selesai..."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa menikmati ini sementara anakmu sedang menangis kelaparan...Yak! Chanyeol...Pelan...Pelan...Ahhh..."

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menurunkan tempo permainannyaa. Ia bahkan harus menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan lenguhan erotisnya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba melahap kedua gundukan sintalnya dengan rakus. Melumat dan mengecap kedua payudaranya bak seorang bayi besar yang dahaga.

"Aku haus..."

"Lepaskan aku,Chanyeol...Eungggg..."

Pengabaian yang Jackson terima membuat bibirnya kini sempurna mengerucut dengan sepasang kaki mungil yang ia hentak-hentakan. Detik ini,ia mulai membenci Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menculik mommy kesayangannya ketika ia ingin menikmati detik-detik berharganya dengan Baekhyun. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga membuatnya terpaksa tidur dengan Jesper Hyung ketika sebenarnya ia ingin tidur pelukan Baekhyun..

"Daddy jahat...Aku benci daddy..."

Begitulah kesimpulan yang Jackson pikirkan saat ini.

Kini,ia mulai dibayangi rasa penasaran tentang apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua orangtuanya di dalam sana. Tentang apa yang membuat mereka mengabaikan tangisannya yang nyaring dan melengking hingga lima oktaf.

Jackson menempelkan telinga peri-nya yang serupa Chanyeol ke daun pintu. Mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya demi menghapus rasa penasaran yang menghantui. Namun sialnya, satu-satunya suara yang ia tangkap adalah suara rintihan Baekhyun. Rintihan dan desahan yang ia simpulkan sebagai sebuah ekspresi rasa sakit.

"Daddy...Apa yanng terjadi pada mommy? Kenapa mommy merintih kesakitan?"

"Mommy tidak apa-apa,sayang... Tunggu sebentar ya..."

"Daddy pasti bohong...Apa yang sedang daddy lakukan pada mommy? Daddy tidak boleh menyakiti mommy...Bukankah daddy pernah bilang kalau laki-laki tidak boleh menyakiti wanita?"

Chanyeol menyeka bulir keringatnya yang membasahi kening, sejenak menjeda kegiatannya demi memikirkan sebuah alasan logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan lugu dari si bungsu.

"Bukankah semalam kau bilang ingin adik bayi? Sekarang daddy dan mommy sedang membuat adik bayi..."

"Benarkah? Jadi sebentar lagi aku akan punya adik bayi? Aku mau adik perempuan,dad...Aku mau adik bayi memanggilku Jackson oppa..."

"Siap...Perintah diterima,Kapten!"

"Ay ay,Kapten! Jackson tidak jadi benci daddy...Jackson sayang daddy..."

Jackson bersorak girang dengan sebuah cengiran lebar yang menghias wajah tampannya. Kini, pikiran polosnya telah melangang jauh menuju dunia khayal. Dunia dimana keluarga kecilnya bisa kembali bersama dengan formasi yang utuh. Daddy,Mommy,Jesper Hyung,dirinya, dan adik bayi menggemaskan yang memanggilnya oppa.

 **...**

"Hyung, aku lapar...Kenapa mommy lama sekali? Aku bisa mati kelaparan..."

Jackson merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Jesper, mengadu dan bertingkah seolah perut mungilnya tak tersentuh nasi selama seminggu.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi...Mommy pasti sedang menyiapkan menu special untuk kita..."

"Menurut hyung,kira-kira mommy sedang masak apa?"

"Entahlah...Hyung harap,mommy sedang memasak semangkuk ramyeon dengan telur setengah matang dan irisan sosis...Hyung sudah lama sekali tidak makan ramyeon..."

"Ah...Kasihan sekali...Seharusnya hyung tinggal disini...Setiap malam daddy masak ramyeon...Kadang daddy juga menambahkan irisan kimchi dan mozarela yang meleleh...Hmmm...Aku jadi semakin lapar..."

Bagi Jackson, ada sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri saat ia bisa menyombongkan diri di hadapan Hyungnya. Menyombongkan menu lezat yang ia yakini bisa membuat Jesper menyeka liurnya di sudut bibir.

"Aku tau...Hyung pasti iri denganku,kan? Mengaku saja..."

"Sama sekali tidak...Karena kata mommy, ramyeon itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan...Ususmu bisa berlubang jika terlalu banyak makan ramyeon..."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mau ususku berlubang..."

Niat hatinya untuk menggoda Jesper seketika pupus.

Jackson mengelus perut mungilnya dengan wajah pucat. Pikiran polosnya telah melanglang buana ke angkasa raya. Membayangkan, bagaimana jika ususnya benar-benar berlubang dan harus dipotong? Tentu saja itu lebih mengerikan daripada jarum suntik yang menusuk bokongnya saat imunisasi.

"Aku jadi ingin tinggal dengan mommy...Aku bosan sarapan dengan roti bakar gosong buatan daddy...Aku juga tidak mau ususku berlubang gara-gara setiap hari makan ramyeon..."

"Tapi kalau kau tinggal dengan mommy, lama-lama kau akan berubah menjadi kambing..."

"Berubah jadi kambing? Jadi nanti di kepalaku akan tumbuh tanduk?"

Jesper menepuk keningnya dengan frustasi. Ia lupa jika Jackson masihlah bocah lima tahun dengan pemikiran yang teramat polos. Bocah lugu yang belum bisa mencerna kata kiasan yang ia ujarkan sedetik lalu.

"Bukan begitu...Maksud hyung, kalau kau tinggal dengan mommy, setiap hari kau harus makan daun-daunan seperti seekor kambing...Rasanya sangat tidak enak..."

"Aku suka daun...Apapun masakan mommy,aku akan memakannya dengan lahap..."

Jesper mengangguk lirih. Memilih mengalah dan pura-pura untuk percaya pada celotehan si bungsu, meski ia seratus persen yakin jika Jackson akan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat makanan bercita rasa absurd buatan mommy-nya telah terhidang di atas meja.

Tak berselang lama, Baekhyun datang menghampiri keduan jagoannya dengan sebuah nampan di tangan. Nampan berisi hasil karya yang telah ia buat dengan segenap cinta.

"Yeay...Mommy datang..."

Jackson menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan sebuah cengiran lebar yang tercetak di wajah tampannya. Tangan mungilnya menepuk sisian kursinya yang kosong, mengiba agar Baekhyun berbaik hati mengabulkan pintanya yang sederhana.

"Mommy duduk disini saja...Aku ingin duduk di sebelah mommy..."

"Tapi kata mommy, mommy ingin duduk di sebelah daddy..."

Chanyeol bergegas menginterupsi. Sengaja menabuh genderang perang untuk mengajak Jackson berduel demi memenangkan perhatian Baekhyun. Memang terdengar sedikit kekanakan untuk ukuran seorang pria dewasa dengan dua orang anak.

"Tidak boleh...Mommy tidak boleh duduk di sebelah daddy..."

Jackson lipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada. Berada pada mode galak dengan manik cokelat yang membulat dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang telah sempurna mengerucut, menambah gairah Chanyeol untuk menggoda si bungsu yang ternyata posesif seperti dirinya.

Jackson kembali memupuk kebencian pada Chanyeol. Mengutuk sikap dominant Chanyeol yang terlalu memonopoli eksistensi Baekhyun. Chanyeol seolah lupa, jika kedatangan Baekhyun dan Jesper adalah kado ulangtahun yang ia persembahkan untuk Jackson.

"Pokoknya aku mau duduk di sebelah mommy...Daddy duduk disana saja...Di sebelah Jesper Hyung..."

"Kau mengusir daddy? Itu tidak sopan,boy..."

"Aku tidak peduli..." Jackson menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Sengaja menuli dan mengacuhkan petuah yang Chanyeol ujarkan padanya. Baginya, itu hanyalah akal-akalan Chanyeol untuk mengelabuhinya.

"Berhentilah bertengkar Park Chanyeol...Park Jackson...!"

Kedua pria dengan telinga peri itu akhirnya terdiam saat Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara. Mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka dengan sebuah teriakan yang berada pada nada tiga oktaf.

Jujur, ia merasa tersanjung karena diperebutkan oleh kedua pria tampan itu. Tapi tetap saja, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka yang disebabkan oleh alasan yang sepele.

Baekhyun akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Jackson, sengaja mengabaikan raut kesal yang ditunjukan Chanyeol usai kalah melawan si bungsu.

Baekhyun lantas bergegas melayani ketiga lelakinya, memenuhi mangkuk kosong mereka dengan nasi dan berbagai sayur yang telah ia buat dengan sepenuh hati. Ada hangat yang menjalar dihati, saat netranya mendapati Chanyeol dan Jesper makan dengan lahap. Menyuapkan berbagai sayur dan lauk yang ia buat hingga membuat mulut keduanya terlihat penuh.

Namun ironisnya,itu tak terjadi pada si bungsu. Jackson hanya menatap deretan makanan di depannya dengan wajah masam. Seolah kecewa dengan kenyataan yang tak seindah apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Kenapa Jackson belum makan? Jackson tidak suka masakan mommy? Atau mau mommy suapi?"

"Aku sudah lima tahun,mom...Aku bisa makan sendiri..."

"Lalu kenapa belum mulai makan?"

Baekhyun mengusak surai cokelat Jackson dengan lembut. Mencoba menerka apa yang membuat si bungsu tiba-tiba tertunduk lesu dan tak bergairah.

"Aku...Aku tidak suka sayur...Aku ingin makan sosis saja..."

Jackson mencicit lirih, sedikit ketakutan jika jawabannya akan membuat mommy-nya kecewa apalagi marah. Nyatanya,ia tak melihat satupun makanan yang manusiawi di lidahnya. Hanya ada Tumis brokoli dan wortel,sup asparagus, dan tumis jamur yang ia bahkan tak tahu apa namanya.

"Kenapa tidak suka? Lihat...Daddy dan Jesper hyung saja makan dengan lahap..."

"Itu tidak enak...Aku tidak suka sayur hijau seperti ini...ini terlihat seperti makanan kambing..."

"Makanan kambing? Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kalau ini makanan kambing?"

"Jesper hyung..."

Sebuah jawaban polos yang suskes membuat Jesper seketika tersedak. Chanyeol bahkan harus bergegas mengulurkan segelas air putih padanya, menepuk-nepuk punggung sempinya agar batuk nakal yang menyerangnya lekas pergi.

"Jesper...Jangan ajari adikmu yang macam-macam..."

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Jesper. Memperingatkan si sulung agar tak mengajarkan hal-hal aneh pada adik kecilnya.

Baekhyun sangat sadar,jika kini Jackson berada pada masa _kaset kosong_. Masa dimana ia dapat dengan mudah merekam perkataan orang lain, tanpa tahu pasti arti dari kalimat yang ia serap.

"Iya,mom...Maaf..."

"Darimana Jackson tau kalo ini tidak enak? Jackson bahkan belum mencobanya..."

Dengan tingkat kesabaran yang selebar samudra, Baekhyun mulai membujuk si bungsu. Mematahkan sugesti Jackson jika sayur selalu identik dengan makanan kambing yang tidak enak.

"Aku tidak mau...Itu pasti pahit..."

Jackson sengaja mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menolak mentah-mentah saat Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengangsurkan satu suapan untuknya.

"Ini tidak pahit,sayang...Kalau pahit, daddy dan Jesper tidak akan makan dengan lahap..."

"Aku tidak mau...Aku mau sosis..."

"Ya sudah...kalau Jackson tidak mau makan masakan mommy, besok mommy dan Jesper hyung tidak mau kesini lagi..."

"Iya...Iya...Aku mau..." Tanpa pikir panjang, Jackson bergegas meralat ucapannya. Ancaman horor dari Baekhyun benar-benar ampuh menaklukkan si bungsu yang keras kepala.

"Tapi aku mau disuapi mommy..."

"Aku sudah lima tahun,mom...Aku bisa makan sendiri..."

Itu bukan Jackson,tapi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang meledek sekaligus menirukan gaya sok dewasa dari si bungsu.

"Mommy...Daddy meledekku..."

"Jangan dengarkan daddy...Semakin kau merengek,dady akan semakin senang..."

Baekhyun merasa jika stok kesabarannya kini kian menipis. Jujur, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol dan Jackson yang terlihat seperti sepasang musuh bebuyutan. Saling meledek dan mencibir seolah keduanya adalah teman sebaya berumur lima. Chanyeol bahkan lupa jika ia adalah seorang ayah dari dua orang putra dengan umur hampir kepala tiga.

Baekhyun mengambil alih mangkuk Jackson. Ia seratus persen yakin,jika Jackson hanya akan malas-malasan menyendok makanannya jika ia tak lekas turun tangan.

"Ayo aaaaaaa..."

Jackson mendapatkan suapannya yang pertama. Suapan berisi brokoli dan wortel yang kini dikunyahnya dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Jackson mengangguk dengan setengah hati, memaksakan diri mengulas sebuah senyuman palsu di wajahnya yang masam. Sepertinya, sekarang ia harus menarik kembali perkataannya. Perkataan bahwa ia ingin tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol seringkali bersikap menjengkelkan,namun ia percaya bahwa hidupnya akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika tinggal dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat melihat si bungsu diam-diam terisak. Terisak tertahan sembari mengunyah makanannya dengan mulut penuh. Hati kecilnya tiba-tiba dirundung rasa bersalah, apakah ia terlalu memaksakan Jackson untuk memakan apa yang tidak ia suka?

"Hei...Jagoan mommy kenapa menangis,hum? Ada apa,sayang?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun.

Jackson hanya menggeleng lirih. Tangan mungilnya menghapus lelehan air mata yang luruh di kedua belah pipinya yang bulat. Ia membenci air matanya yang lancang keluar tanpa permisi, membuatnya image keren yang melekat padanya seketika menguap pergi.

"Itu karena kau memaksanya makan sayur...Anak bungsumu itu cengeng dan tidak suka dipaksa seperti itu..."

Sebagai seorang daddy sekaligus pawang yang menjaga si bungsu 1x24jam, Chanyeol tentu sudah hapal di luar kepala tentang tabiat putranya. Sedikit manja dan susah diatur.

Beruntung Baekhyun hanya mendapati putranya menangis terisak seperti ini. Chanyeol bahkan sudah kebal melihat putranya tantrum,berguling-guling dilantai sambil melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Entah apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun saat hamil dulu hingga keluarlah bocah yang luar biasa ini.

"Benarkah? Maafkan mommy,nak...Mommy tidak bermaksud seperti itu..."

"Bukan karena mommy...Mommy tidak salah..."

"Lalu kenapa jagoan mommy menangis,hum? Katakan pada mommy….."

Baekhyun mengusap belah pipi Jackson, menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal disana. Sedang sipitnya kini menatap teduh, mencoba meyakinkan si bungsu agar tak menyimpan rasa sakitnya seorang diri.

"Aku...Aku rindu roti bakar gosong buatan daddy..."

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

\- Ini pertama kalinya gue ngetik NC, biasanya cuma mentok di foreplay doang, buat gue ini kemajuanㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
\- Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya. Jangan lupa doian biar Chanbaek cepet rujuk.ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
\- Salam Chanbaek is Real.


End file.
